The present disclosure generally relates to session states and, in particular, to providing session state information to a server.
Computing today is generally dependent on links between physical devices. For example, data can be lost when a user device is misplaced or becomes inoperable. In addition, moving states between different devices can be cumbersome or unintuitive for a user.